


Happiness is Homemade [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy, running a Jersey-style bakery in Hawai'i. Things get a little easier (and a whole lot more fun) once Danny meets Chin and Kono's friend, the one who enjoys leaning against his glass cases despite all of Danny's dire warnings, and starts food fights for no reason whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is Homemade [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/gifts), [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happiness is Homemade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319951) by [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/pseuds/ellievolia), [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> Tasty cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
>  
> 
>  

Length: 03:54:14

File size: 214 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HappinessisHomemade.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for "Happiness is Homemade"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019565) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
